


Silver Bullet

by nightlyvalor



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'M NOT DEAD, Some fluff in there most likely lol, but you might be lolol, idk we'll just see where it goes, if you guys think it gets too intense or smth just let me know and I'll update it accordingly, its not excessively violent so I dont think it needs any tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: There is a theory that when two people are soul mates, their hearts are connected. If either of the pair were ever upset or in danger, the other would know in an instant.At least, according to Seven's theory. Jumin doesn't inherently buy it, until the strange feeling in his chest leads to a most terrible tragedy. One he wished he could have protected you from.





	1. The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It's been ages since I've written anything on here, let alone anything for MM. I feel so bad about it// but I've been trying to find some non-smutty Jumin Han/MC stories lately and all you get is the kinky steamy stuff. That's great and all, but...can I have some sfw stories please lolol
> 
> I figured I'd go ahead and get this story moving for you kids out there ready for some storylines and angsty plots and all that// surely I can't be the only one, right? xD

Jumin knew something was wrong. He didn’t know how he knew, he just felt it. There was something in his chest, a stirring; something telling him he shouldn’t let you go, today.

That feeling grew once you pulled out of bed, untangling yourself from his embrace and getting dressed to go out. Jumin watched you with blurry eyes still unwilling to open, your energy far exceeding his, already.

“Going somewhere?” He asked casually, not expecting the answer.

“Yes, actually- how did you know? Jaehee wanted to go out for the day. She was so excited about her day off, and asked me to tag along. Something about taking a break from work too, I believe.” You responded with a simple smile. 

Something stirred in his chest; that was it. You were going out for the day. But why would that bother him, today? His brow furrowed, rising from the bed with a stretch.

“What do you plan on doing?” He continued to probe. Perhaps he would find his answer in your response. 

“Nothing terribly drastic.” You mused, slipping a blouse over your head. “She had expressed interest in going to the shopping district for a little while. Maybe hit up a museum while we’re out, you know?”

“I was not aware Assistant Kang took an interest in shopping.” Jumin commented as he walked to you, hand on your waist as he reached for his own clothing. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about Jaehee. It doesn’t surprise me you wouldn’t know that.” You giggled, pecking his cheek before escaping to the bathroom. Jumin noted how the lack of contact made the uneasiness grow again.

 _‘Separation anxiety?’_ He thought with disdain; he hadn’t experienced such a thing since Elizabeth had escaped, or the day you left him and returned to Rika’s apartment awhile ago. Even when he was at work, there was no cause for concern.

So why was it back?

His fingers ran over his chest, his heart beating faster than usual. He wasted no time in buttoning up his shirt, quick to dress himself and join you, again.  
“How long do you plan to be out?” He questioned you next, waiting patiently as you finished brushing your teeth.

“I don’t know exactly, but I’ll definitely be home before you are.” You assured him, turning back to look at him, “You’re awfully full of questions this morning, Jumin. Is something the matter?”

Jumin contemplated his answer. Your simple question filled with concern when he didn’t answer right away. 

“...I’m not sure.” He replied cryptically. “I feel uncomfortable; as if something is going to go wrong, but I don’t know what.”

“You feel anxious?” You deduced, spotting the nervous tick of his fingers clenching and unclenching. 

“I believe so. But I don’t know why.” He repeated with more confusion than before. You smiled softly, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“There’s nothing to be anxious about. We’re both okay, right? Besides, I’ll be going out with Jaehee. I’m not going to be wandering around, alone.” You added, having a feeling that was the main source of his concern. “It’s not like I don’t go out, either.”

“I know. Even so...I cannot shake this ominous feeling. It’s as if something is going to go terribly wrong. Is there...is there any way I could possibly convince you to stay home, today?”

“Jumin, I already promised Jaehee I’d meet with her this morning. I can’t just cancel my plans on-”

“What if I stayed home with you?” He suggested next, his hands settling on your hips. You smiled at him patiently, but with a firmness in your eyes that told him you didn’t plan on sticking around.

“As tempting as that is, Jumin, I made a promise to Jaehee. I can’t just up and break it on a whim. There’s nothing you need to worry about, darling. But if it really bothers you so much, maybe we could look into taking the day off, tomorrow, instead.”

When you said “tomorrow”, the uneasiness suddenly intensified. Jumin’s grip tightened, expression contorting with worry. You reached up, brushing your fingers along his cheek.

“Tomorrow…” He repeated softly. 

“I promise.” You nodded to him before pulling away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get something for you to eat, don’t I? Can’t have you going to work on an empty stomach.”

He didn’t like how empty it felt without you in his arms. Nor how you were slipping out of his line of sight. More than anything, he didn’t like how he felt.

Since when had you given him cause for concern? You were his wife, and you loved him just as much as he did you. Why would he suddenly feel so terrible about letting you leave? Those terrible thoughts...they couldn’t be coming back, could they?

He shook his head when he heard you calling for him. Of course they weren’t coming back. Deep down, he knew that wasn’t the problem. You’d gone out plenty of times, before. It never bothered him then, so it shouldn’t bother him, now.

What was it? 

He took his time getting ready. There weren’t many explanations for his feelings, after all. Perhaps he was over-thinking; you seemed fine. You were putting the finishing touches on his breakfast when he came in, tie hanging from his collar. 

Your warm smile eased his worries some, coming to his side and tying the fabric around his neck properly. “I tried to make you strawberry pancakes, again. Hopefully I did them justice.”

“I’m sure you did well.” He replied in a quiet voice. You could tell his mind was elsewhere, despite his attempts at reciprocating your energy.

“Still feel off?”

“A little.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” You said, leading him to the table. “Maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“Impossible. There is no wrong side if you’re next to me.” He replied smoothly, eliciting that little giggle he never got tired of hearing. Maybe you were right, he thought; maybe it was in his head.

* * *

Jumin was in his office when a chatroom opened. You, Jaehee and Saeyoung were all present. He quietly joined, only observing the conversation (or “creeping”, as you called it).

 **707:** No way!! You’re so lucky~ I wish I could go to Lab 541 too~

 **Jaehee:** But could you afford it?

 **707:** Of course I can!! I make just as much as you do, Jaehee- maybe even more lololol

 **MC:** It’s rude to talk about salaries in front of people’s bosses, you know.

 **707:** Eh?

 **Jaehee:** Good afternoon, Mr. Han.

 **707:** EH?!

 **Jumin:** Good afternoon.

 **707:** Impossible!! I didn’t even realize you were here!! Creepy...you’re sneaky like a ninja! Teach me your ways, Master Han!

 **Jumin:** Saeyoung, perhaps it is in your best interest to focus on work instead of me. Were you not complaining about a deadline the other day?

 **707:** Of course, of course~ Mr. Han is always so focused on work, as usual//

 **MC:** That’s not entirely true. Jumin spends plenty of time focusing on other things.

 **707:** Like you? Uhuhuhu~

 **Jumin:** Exactly.

 **MC:** (:

 **Jumin:** How is your day going, my love?

 **MC:** Excellent- we’ve been going non-stop all morning and it’s really fun. There hasn’t been anything extraneous so there’s nothing to worry about.

 **Jumin:** That is relieving to hear.

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han, you weren’t worried about MC and I going out this afternoon, were you?

 **Jumin:** I would not say that’s the reason for my worrying. I am not entirely sure of the cause.

 **707:** You’re worried about MC? You’re not feeling all possessive and creepy again, are you?

 **Jumin:** ...I don’t believe so.

 **707:** Maybe it’s something else, then. Something more romantic~ Like, hey, Mr. Han! What if it’s one of those heart connections?

 **MC:** Heart what?

 **707:** You know!! When two people love each other so much they’re connected by heart and soul. Like you know something’s gonna go wrong or right because of how in sync you are!

 **Jumin:** That sounds very romantic.

That was about the only thing he could manage in response. His brow furrowed, confused. What in the world was a “heart connection”? He was going to know something would go wrong? Zen was the only one who had those so called “prophetic dreams”, but even those he took with a grain of salt. 

A very, very tiny, microscopic grain of salt.

 **MC:** I don’t think that’s what the problem is, exactly// maybe you just haven’t been getting enough sleep. You’ve been coming to bed awfully late, you know.

 **Jumin:** I suppose…

 **707:** Uh-oh. Is he ignoring you for work, MC? Don’t let Zen read that- otherwise he’ll scold Jumin, again.

 **Jumin:** Please lock the chatroom once we finish, then.

 **707:** lolololol you got it! 

**MC:** Whatever the problem is, I hope you feel better, Jumin. I’ve got to go- Jaehee’s calling me. We’ll talk later, okay?

 **Jumin:** Of course. Until later, my love.

 **707:** Bye, MC!!!!!  <3

_~MC has left the chatroom~_

Jumin put his phone down, attempting to focus on his work. That would be best, he figured, but then...the thought of “heart connections” came to mind, again. He paused, eying the chat.

 **Jumin:** Saeyoung...tell me more about this heart connection theory.

 **707:** Oh??? Well it’s all about having “one true love”, how you know what’s going on with your lover’s spirit and stuff. Like if you got hurt, MC would know, and vice versa. Or, if one of you were upset or sad you feel that too.

 **Jumin:** I see… So this connection only makes itself known when something is wrong?

 **707:** Oh, I don’t know about that. I’ve never felt it myself, so I wouldn’t know lololol

 **Jumin:** Indeed. Perhaps I will continue to research, later. This feeling in my chest has yet to subside. It is interfering with my ability to focus.

 **707:** That sounds serious, Jumin ;; You haven’t been having a heart attack all day, have you?

 **Jumin:** ...I highly doubt it.

 **707:** Oop, Ms. Vanderwood just walked into the kitchen and found all my dishes- she’s really mad-- I gotta go hide! Good luck with your heart attack!!

_~707 has left the chatroom~_

Jumin’s brow furrowed, locking the phone. How peculiar. A hand came to his chest, feeling the his heartbeat was faster than normal. 

“Heart connection…” He murmured. His gaze fell to the windows outside, looking out onto the city, below. You were down there, somewhere. He wondered if you could feel that uneasiness, too. 

He turned back to reality, not allowing himself to be distracted. With a heavy sigh and shake of his head, he pushed the uncomfortable feelings away. There was work to be done.


	2. The Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you heard was Jaehee’s scream before everything went dark.

You were having a wonderful time. The day zipped by as suddenly as it began, the two of you perusing the stores that decorated Seoul. You barely thought anything of Jumin’s behavior until those texts he sent you, that afternoon.

It was clear you were worried when the two of you looked around an exquisite display.

“My, these are all terribly out of my price range...who would spend so much money on such things?” Jaehee commented, staring at the glorified fabric.

“You’d be surprised. Jumin doesn’t seem to mind dropping so much cash on these kinds of things. I personally feel the same way you do about it.”

Your laugh was half-hearted, and Jaehee could tell. She looked up from the horribly priced clothing, frowning at you.

“Speaking of Mr. Han...is he alright? He seemed to be very worried about you.” 

You sighed, returning a dress to its rack. “Well, he woke up feeling so nervous he didn’t want me to go out. I don’t know why...that’s all I know.”

“That seems peculiar,” Jaehee murmured, “Even for Mr. Han. I’ve not known him to be excessively worried about things, unless they were extremely dramatic.”

“Unless he considers a shopping date ‘dramatic’, I don’t know what it’d be.” 

“It truly is a mystery.” She concluded. “Ah, well. Perhaps it’s good that our day’s nearly ended.”

You glanced outside, seeing the sun was almost gone. You didn’t notice the day shoot by. 

“Well, you know what they say.” You shrugged, linking arms with her. “Shall we go? I’m sure Jumin will feel much better once I’m back.”

“I hope so. Though it is unfortunate our day is over.” She seemed disappointed, which made you smile sadly.

“Don’t worry, Jaehee. I’ll make sure you get plenty more days off in the future. It’d do you good to relax like this a little more often, don’t you think?”

“I do. Very much.” She said sincerely. You giggled, the two of you heading out of the store in higher spirits. “That would mean a lot to me, MC. ...If you can convince him, that is.”

“Trust me, I have my ways.” You winked, meeting the two body guards that had stationed themselves outside the department store. They proceeded ahead of you, keeping you both safe as per Jumin’s instruction.

“I wonder if we should grab a bite to eat on the way?” Jaehee thought aloud, “I know there are a number of nice cafes along this street. I’ve been thinking about modelling a future store of my own after one of these…”

“Ooh, really? That’d be so cute! Let’s try that one, over there.” You’d barely lifted a finger to point in the direction when you both heard a sudden explosion of screams.

Jaehee and you snapped up, looking towards the cries for help. People everywhere had begun to scramble away, a lone figure breaking away from the crowd and hurtling towards the two of you. His eyes were wild, his skin gaunt and pale, and he looked terrified.

It wasn’t until he was close that you saw the gun. 

“Jaehee-!” 

The secretary heard the gunshot before she felt your hands. You pushed her into the security guards that were running to you, just as the bullet broke through the air.

A single, spooked bullet.

The last thing you heard was Jaehee’s scream before everything went dark.

* * *

Jumin was in the middle of another document when the ominous feeling returned. However, this one was stronger. He frowned, bringing a hand to his chest. He’d made it through the whole afternoon without feeling anything strange.

Why was it suddenly back, now?

He looked out onto the busy streets, the sky’s lazy orange and red hues blurring into a deep purple. Below, he could see the flicker of headlights and storefronts glimmering, the occasional flash of red and blue as ambulances zipped past.

Ambulances…Jumin’s gaze was drawn to them. He’d never noticed how urgently they barreled through the streets. Something about seeing them set him on edge.

His eyes turned to his phone. Perhaps he should text you, see if you made it home. You promised you’d let him know when you did, but it wouldn’t hurt to check, would it?

He didn’t even have the chance to dial your phone number before his door burst open.

“Mr. Han!!” Several men dressed in dark suits came in, his eyes wide before narrowing in confusion. 

“Security Chief Shin. Is something the matter?” He questioned. The uneasiness in his chest suddenly swelled. He grimaced, looking down. “Ghh...What on earth-”

“Mr. Han- you need to come with us to the hospital immediately. Mrs. Han has been _shot!”_

_Shot_

The phone clattered to the floor, your smiling face cracked against the tile. His eyes widened slowly, static in his ears. The ominous feeling swallowed him whole.

“...What…?”

“M-Mr. Han, we have to go.” 

“This...what?”

“Please, Mr. Han, the doctors are requesting your immediate presence. S-she’s in critical condition, and-”

He didn’t hear the end of that sentence. Jumin was running out of his office in an instant. This wasn’t possible. This couldn’t be happening.

This wasn’t real.

* * *

Jumin was near violent on the ride there, snapping at Driver Kim to go faster. They’d broken so many laws already, but he didn’t care. He needed to get to the hospital.

The others had been feverishly informed. He hadn’t had the time to even really respond to any of them. Only explain you’d been shot, that he was on the way to the hospital and he didn’t know how you were. Jaehee had yet to show up in the chat.

Then they reached the hospital. He was barrelling through the floors, skipping the elevator in lieu of the stairs in hopes of finding you faster. The emergency care wing was chaotic; it only added to Jumin’s panic.

Each second ticked by like an hour, trying to find you somewhere. Anywhere. A smile on your face, assuring him you were fine, that this was some sick joke that someone played on him and nothing bad actually-

“Mr. Han?”

He turned to face the man who called him, an urgent-looking doctor with a million things on his mind. Jumin approached him warily. 

“My wife. She’s- where is she?”

“Mr. Han, please, come sit down.” The doctor dodged the question that had been dogging the poor man’s mind the last several minutes. He reluctantly complied, foot tapping against the floor incessantly.

“Where is MC?”

“She’s currently in the operating room. She received a gunshot wound in the side, and was in critical condition upon arrival. We are currently working to stabilize her condition.”

Jumin swallowed thickly. His hands were cold as ice, working so hard to keep from trembling. Composure was nearly out the window.

“How… How did this happen?” He asked in a weak voice. The doctor frowned.

“We aren’t completely sure. When EMTs arrived on the scene there was an arrest being made. It’s likely there was a gunman on the loose and Mrs. Han was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. But we won’t know for sure until we get the actual story.

Wrong place at the wrong time.

Jumin’s shoulders sagged. The feeling in his chest made itself aware again, almost like a tease. He knew something was going to go wrong. He could’ve kept you from being in the wrong place. He should have.

The heart connection Saeyoung had mentioned was real. He grasped his chest, a pained grimace on his lips. This could’ve been prevented because he knew you’d be in danger.

“For now, we’ll need you to stay here to wait for further developments with Mrs. Han. I’ll be the first to inform you of her status as soon as the surgery’s over.” The doctor continued, standing from his seat.

Jumin looked up at him with a tired, frightened look. Like that of a child. The doctor placed a hand on Jumin’s shoulder.

“We’ll do everything we can to make sure she recovers, Mr. Han.”

“She _will_ recover? She’ll be all right?” Jumin questioned. The man paused a moment, as if he’d made a mistake. Like he hadn’t meant to give hope to Jumin.

“We’ll do everything we can.” He repeated. Then, he was gone. 

Jumin was alone.

He sank back into the chair, burying his face in his hands. The numbing anxiety pierced him from top to bottom. Static ran rampant in his mind. 

How could this have happened to you? Why not him? Why not anybody else?

Jumin shuddered. He didn’t realize there were tears slipping between his fingers, the terror isolating him from feeling anything else.

“Why not me…?”


	3. The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatter and surgeries consume the conversations.

**Jaehee:** Everyone...hello.

**Zen:** Jaehee!! Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Were you shot, too???? What happened?????

**Yoosung:** Yeah! Please tell us- we were all so worried about you! Jumin told us what happened kind of, but didn’t really give us any details///

**Jaehee:** I’m sorry, I’m still a bit shaken. I’m not sure what happened, myself. One second it was MC and I, and the next she shoved me aside...there was a gunshot, and then the bodyguards moved and…

…

I’m sorry. My head’s still fuzzy. I think the concussion’s acting up.

**Yoosung:** You got a concussion?!

**Jaehee:** When MC pushed me aside. It was an accident. I wasn’t prepared for it, and as a result I suffered a bit of an injury. But it doesn’t matter. It’s nothing compared to what MC is feeling.

**Zen:** Your pain matters too, Jaehee. Make sure you get a proper amount of rest and do what the doctors say, alright? Don’t worry about trying to explain anything else to us.

**Yoosung:** Yeah, yeah! He’s right. You should get some rest. I’ll keep my eye between the tv and LOLOL so I can catch up on the news! Then we can get updates without bothering you.

**Zen:** Or you could just keep your focus on the tv and ignore your stupid games entirely…

**Yoosung:** Are you kidding? After all the stress of what happened to MC and Jaehee I need _something_ to distract myself! If I keep thinking about MC being hurt and poor Jaehee...I think my head will burst.

**Zen:** True… Of course that’s what beer’s for.

**Yoosung:** Maybe for you. I don’t feel like drinking right now. I’d rather drown myself in raids.

**Zen:** Fair enough. But Jaehee, try and get some rest, okay? Don’t think too hard about what happened. It wasn’t your fault.

**Jaehee:** Yeah… Thanks, both of you. I’ll try and talk later.

_~Jaehee has exited the chatroom~_

**Zen:** Those poor girls… I really hope everything is okay.

**Yoosung:** Yeah… Jaehee got hurt pretty bad, but at least we know she’ll recover. MC, though...I can’t imagine what it feels like to get shot. Let alone what Jumin’s feeling.

**Zen:** That guy’s probably been freaking out since he heard. He hasn’t stepped into the chatroom since he told us. That was hours ago.

**Yoosung:** Maybe we should stop by the hospital and check up on him, you know? He’ll probably want some company after everything that’s been happening.

**Zen:** From us? Doubt it.

**Yoosung:** Well, I’m gonna go all the same! Maybe get Seven to tag along. You can come if you want.

**Zen:** If you’re going to drag everyone into this, it’d seem rude if I didn’t. I guess I’ll meet you two there.

**Yoosung:** Good! Tomorrow, then?

**Zen:** Yeah. 

**Yoosung:** Good! Until then let’s stay as positive as possible. I know it’ll be tough, but for our sakes and theirs, we should do our best to look on the bright side.

**Zen:** Haha. I’ll try my best. You do the same.

* * *

Morning came. Jumin couldn’t sleep. His eyes flicked from the hallway to the floor, then back again since he’d come to the E.R. nearly nine hours ago. You weren’t in the assigned room, having been carted off for surgery the minute you arrived.

You were supposed to be resting in your allotted space, which would be filled when you came out of the operating room.

_If_ you came out.

He had done his best to drive those terrifying thoughts from his mind since they first started. Pacing and stomping his foot against the tile, his hands run relentlessly through his hair as he tried to keep his panic to a minimum.

God, he wanted to see you. He needed to see you. He had to make sure you were okay. Even if you were unconscious and cut open, he wanted to confirm you were still there. The thought that he might never get to see you again was heartbreaking.

The last time he saw you was over breakfast. The last time he spoke to you was in a silly chatroom. He hadn’t put much thought into the goodbye kiss, the same smile he’d given you every day pasted on his lips as he waved farewell. 

He hadn’t given much thought into anything, that morning. He just assumed everything was going to be okay even though his body told him otherwise.

He shouldn’t have let you go, he thought, hands clenched into fists against his knees. He never should have let you out of his sight for even a second. Why did you have to go out shopping, today? Why couldn’t you have gone out some other day, when there wasn’t a deranged gunman on the loose, when he could have accompanied you-

_‘No.’_ He stopped himself. Jumin leaned back in his chair, slowly releasing the pent up fears in a single, long breath. _‘I shouldn’t think in what-if’s. I need to be productive. Panicking doesn’t solve anything. Not even panicking over MC being shot.’_

He shuddered involuntarily, much to his distaste. God, he just wanted some confirmation. Anything, really. Anything that would tell him that you were going to be okay. But he knew he couldn’t worry any longer. 

Jumin wanted answers for his questions. He wanted justice for his precious wife.

The phone was in his hand before he even had a thought of it. Saeyoung’s number was dialed, and in the next instant, the redhead was on the phone.

“Jumin? What are you doing calling me, right now? Aren’t you with MC?”

“She’s being operated on. I cannot be with her.” He explained bluntly, the cold reminder making his heart pound harder. “I need to take my mind off of this situation. The stress is overwhelming me and I’m concerned about what I may do if I think about the circumstances any longer.”

“I see…” Saeyoung hummed, “So what do you want me to do? Should I tell you a funny story? Tell you a really embarrassing secret?”

“No. I need you to find the man who did this.”

“Ahh. I had a feeling you’d want something like that.” Saeyoung’s response surprised Jumin, if only a little. “I’ve been looking at the security camera feeds from the last 24 hours on that block. As soon as I get an ID on the guy, I’ll let you know. But for now, there’s not too much we can do but wait and see.”

“Are you sure?” He frowned deeply, and fought to control his impatient worry. “I need answers now, Saeyoung.”

“I mean, you could always check the news. Didn’t he get detained a little while after it happened?”

“I don’t know. As soon as I heard what happened to MC...I haven’t left the hospital. I’ve barely looked at my phone as it is.”

“Gotcha. Well, I’ll get a little info and get back to you, then. But for now, I wouldn’t want to think too hard about the guy that hurt MC.”

“Why not?” Jumin asked, genuinely confused. “Did you forget he shot my wife? That bastard deserves to die for what he did. We have to find him, and make him pay for what he did to my MC.”

“I understand what you’re saying, Mr. Han, but I think you really should back it up a little. People do things they regret when they’re all worked up. Don’t obsess over him.”

“But he-”

“I mean it! If you start getting revenge stuck in your head you’re gonna do something you regret. What’ll MC think if you go off and hurt this guy while she was struggling without you? At least wait until she gets better.”

“That’s...that’s just it, Saeyoung. I-I don’t know if she will. She’s been in surgery since she got here. I haven’t seen her at all. I don’t know what’s going on, how she’s doing...anything.”

“Ooh...well that’s no good.” Saeyoung muttered. “Ah! I know- how’s your heart feeling?” He quickly questioned, sounding more chipper than before. “Do you feel all gross and weird like you did this afternoon? Before the thing happened?”

Jumin paused as his hand fell to his chest. He hadn’t thought much about how his heart was feeling, too focused on how you were. Now that it had returned to his attention, it felt almost numb. Hollow. 

Like he couldn’t decide how to feel one way or another. 

“It’s unclear.” Jumin finally admitted, “I can’t tell whether she will be okay or not. It’s all clouded and… I don’t even know how to describe it. We’ve only just discovered this idiotic theory of yours is actually real. How am I supposed to know what it feels like, now?”

“I guess that makes sense.” Saeyoung ignored the jab, “I mean, you’re probably too upset to be able to tell correctly. If there’s any chance you can get relaxed, I’m sure you’ll be able to figure it out! Let me know if your heart connection thing feels any better. I have a feeling it will.”

Jumin gave a brief goodbye before ending the conversation. His gaze returned to the corridor, hand still on his chest. He hadn’t really thought about how he was feeling, at all. He’d been all too worried about how you were doing.

With a shaky breath, he leaned forward, trying to steady his breathing.

_‘MC...I wonder if you can feel this, too? I wonder if you really are connected to me. And if you are...I hope you can feel how badly I need you.’_

His eyes fell closed, a grimace curling his lips downard.

_‘I promise, I’ll never take a single moment with you for granted, ever again. I’ll always treat each moment like it’s our last. I’ll love you more than I ever have, with all my heart and soul. Please...please just come back to me.’_

A single tear slipped down his cheek. 

_‘Please don’t leave me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Terribly sorry for the long wait on this one! I was in the middle of a summer class and it just ended a few days ago, hence the lateness. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty heavy in the dialogue, but don't worry! You'll be seeing plenty more of yourself in the coming chapter(s). Gotta get those establishment chapters in, y'know? lolol
> 
> Hang in there! The story shall go on! ...And you'll probably stop breaking Jumin's poor heart at some point!!! Maybe!!!!!


	4. The Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Jumin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, it's been a little while, hasn't it? lolol  
> Sorry for the lack of updates, I meant to get more into this story but a lot happened. I've deleted my Tumblr blog and I'm just down to writing on this site. I'm basically taking a break from the Internet, trying to figure out what I want to do with my future, and all that. It used to be split between writing/drawing/music making, but it's really hard to balance all that plus college and work and other things.
> 
> (Not to mention when you've got to split writing/drawing/music between several different fandoms...lol)
> 
> Anyways, I'll be trying to update this more so I can complete the story soon! I've got so many other stories I want to tell too, so I want to write as much as I can these next few days. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience! You're all wonderful. U v U
> 
> More Jumin to come!

_‘I hope you can feel how badly I need you.’_

_You felt a strange warmth. Everything was black despite your eyes being open. You couldn’t tell if you were looking at anything, really. Yet despite the darkness, you were warm._

_‘I promise, I’ll never take a single moment with you for granted, ever again.’_

_That voice. Every word sent a ripple of heat through your body, from head to toe. Your brow furrowed, listening as the words grew louder. More familiar._

_‘I’ll always treat every moment like it’s our last. I’ll love you more than I ever have, with all my heart and soul.’_

_You knew that voice._

_‘Please...please just come back to me.’_

_‘Jumin?’_

_Your words sounded like muffled static in your own mouth. Your expression changed to one of confusion, and worry. Why was he calling for you? Why did he want you to come back? You never left his side, did you?_

_‘Please don’t leave me.’_

_‘Jumin-! J-Jumin, I would never leave you! I’ve never left you alone…! Of course I’ll come back to you, just tell me where you are!’_

_A small speck of light suddenly lit in the distance. Your eyes narrowed, seeing it flicker and sputter before it started to slowly expand. Wordlessly you moved towards it, your gaze never leaving it for fear of it disappearing._

_‘I would never leave you, Jumin.’_

_The light grew to the size of your body, its length your wingspan. It enveloped you further still, until the bright light swallowed up the darkness around you._

_‘Please, don’t cry. I’m coming for you, I promise._

_You were blinded by the brilliance, warmed by Jumin’s voice. Your heart thundered so loud it shook the ground beneath your feet._

_‘I promise...so please, don’t cry.’_

"...Jumin?"

* * *

“There he is! Jumin!”

The corporate heir was barely able to lift his head. Yoosung’s voice rang out down the hospital corridor, the young man running up to Jumin with Zen following close behind. When he finally looked up to regard them, he saw how they looked almost as worried as he was.

“Yoosung...Zen?” He looked confused, perhaps more dazed because of his grief beyond that. 

“Jumin, a-are you okay? You look awful.” Yoosung commented. He wasn’t wrong; the man’s face was pale and the bags under his eyes dark. The redness around the whites of his eyes suggested he had been crying, earlier.

The thought made Zen shudder. It was uncomfortable to think the robot Jumin was capable of feeling anything at all, let alone such crushing fear. It almost humanized him to the point he could swallow his own pride and empathize with him.

“I’m not the one you should be worried about.” Jumin told them with a heavy sigh, “It’s been nearly ten hours. No one has come and spoken to me. I don’t know if MC is okay, or not...they can’t say because they don’t know, either.”

“She’s still being operated on?” Zen asked, incredulous. 

Jumin swallowed thickly, “This is her third intensive surgery tonight. That’s what the nurses told me about two hours ago.”

“T-third?” Yoosung gulped. “God, I can’t believe it. MC’s been hurt that badly…!”

“My poor little princess… She has to pull through.” Zen muttered sadly, coming to sit beside Jumin and ignoring the half-hearted glare he received when he used your old nickname.

“She’s the last person who would ever deserve such a thing happening to her.” Jumin mumbled, “Why did this have to happen to her? Of all the people out there, why was it my MC that was-” 

He choked on the last word. He couldn’t bear the thought of you actually being shot. Just to imagine it made his blood run cold, and his hands curl into fists.

“We shouldn’t focus on that, Jumin. We should focus on making sure MC will be okay!” Yoosung tried to cheer him up, “It’s bad for MC if we only think about the bad situation. We have to think on the positive, for her sake!”

“Will that really help her?”

“If anything it’ll help all of us. I don’t want to think about what might happen.” Zen cringed, frown deep as he thought of you.

“I suppose that’s true.” Jumin sighed tiredly, leaning back in his seat. “Worrying doesn’t do anyone much good, does it.”

“It doesn’t.” Zen confirmed, placing a friendly hand on the fragile heir’s shoulder. “You look exhausted, Jumin. Maybe you should go home and rest for a-”

“No.”

“Jumin, Zen’s right...you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“I haven’t, but that isn’t a problem. Don’t worry about me.” Jumin brushed them off bluntly, his exhaustion and pent up anxiety ready to be released. Zen frowned at the man, hands on his hips.

“Seriously, Jumin. You need to take a break. Why don’t you go home and try and rest? Yoosung and I can keep watch over MC and update you from here. We’ll let you know the second anything happens.”

“No. I need to be here.” He denied Zen immediately, “I wasn’t there when she was hurt. It’s all I can do to try and be here for her, now.”

“B-but you couldn’t _help_ that! Please, just let us do this for you so you can get some rest! We’re all worried about MC, and Jaehee, too. We don’t want to add you to the list.” Yoosung tried to reason kindly.

Jumin frowned deeper, looking seriously at his two friends. He couldn’t bear to leave your side. Were they honestly asking him to abandon you? After what just transpired a day and a half ago? Were they really that naive?

“They’re right, Jumin.”

Gray eyes widened as they met the familiar pale blue of V’s, hidden behind his shades. V walked up to the trio with a stoic, thin-lipped frown, his tense shoulders giving notice of how concerned he was, as well.

“V…?”

“I came as soon as I saw the news. I had a feeling you would all be here, worrying yourselves sick. Although I can’t say I’m in a better state, myself.” V said as he greeted them, offering an apologetic smile.

“But you agree with us, V? That Jumin should take a break?”

“Of course.” V nodded as he looked to his childhood friend, “You’ve been through Hell and back these last couple days, Jumin. You need to take a rest and try to collect yourself. MC would be upset if she had to see you like this when she woke up.”

“But you know that I can’t. You’re asking too much of me, leaving my wife alone.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you now, but please, do it for your own health. Yoosung, Zen and I will keep an eye on her. I’ll call you when something happens. It’s time you took a well-deserved rest, my friend. For her sake.”

Jumin pursed his lips, staring at the group for a long moment. It seemed they really were asking this of him. He sighed through his nose, a hand pressed to his chest as he thought.

Perhaps he did need a rest. Maybe that was why he felt so hollow, and numb. He couldn’t think properly because of the exhaustion and the constant worrying. He also knew how upset and worried you’d be if you saw him like this.

He had no choice.

Jumin rose from his seat, adjusting the tie that had been loosened and crinkled in his worried pacing. “...Alright. I’ll go home for a few hours and refresh myself. But only a few hours. I will be back soon, regardless of whether or not something changes.”

“Wonderful.” V smiled and placed a hand on Jumin’s back, “Please, rest well. We’ll be here.”

The trio waved goodbye to him as he left, entrusting you to the care of his friends. Whether or not they would prove capable, though he wasn’t sure.

All he knew was that you were still in surgery and he was desperate for good news.

God, he just wanted to hold you in his arms. How comforting that would be…

He didn’t remember getting in the car, barely recalled getting into the elevator home. Jumin’s legs felt like sludge, heavy and thick. 

He pushed the door open, and was hit with a wave of cold and loneliness. Fingers skirted over his chest again, the hollow numbness exhausting him more. Perhaps they were right; Jumin needed to rest.

With a heavy sigh, he slunk to the bedroom. The tie was tugged from his neck, shoes slipped off before he practically collapsed onto the bed.

He pressed his face into the pillow, eyes heavy. Sleep would be a godsend, at this point.

But his mind wouldn’t let him.

His eyes cracked open, staring at the empty spot beside him. He grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. You were supposed to be lying beside him, half-asleep but smiling as sweetly as ever. Your hand grasped in his, fingers interwoven as you gave him that loving gaze, one that never failed to make his heartbeat quicken.

He pulled your pillow into his chest, and clutched it tightly. It still smelled like you, giving him the smallest comfort. 

_‘Please live.’_ He thought weakly, pressing closer to the pillow. _‘Please don’t leave me, my love. Please…’_

He fell asleep.

* * *

It wasn’t the unforgiving ring of his cellphone that woke him, but a spark.

His heart suddenly throbbed, starting him from his sleep only a few hours later. That was odd, considering the hollowness that numbed the feeling in his chest before. Had his exhaustion really been the only reason he felt so clouded? And why was he feeling something, now? Jumin blinked slowly, trying to collect himself and steady his breathing. He felt disoriented, and confused when he realized he was alone.

Then he remembered why. The exhaustion was quickly overcome by confusion, that caused by the thundering of his heart and the relentless ringing of his phone.

Phone came first, he decided with a yawn, tugging it from his pocket and checking the ID. He blinked rapidly at the name on the screen; it was V. The man who had promised to look after you while he was gone, and would call as soon as something happened.

His heart pounded faster. Something happened.

“V?”

“Hello, Jumin? Did I wake you?”

“It doesn’t matter. Why did you call? Is MC…”

“She's out of surgery, Jumin. She asked for you."


	5. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V was the first to pick up on the look in his eyes. Something had changed after he visited MC.

Jumin Han ran faster than ever before when he first received word you’d been shot. When V told him you were awake, though…

He was like a silver bullet. 

Jumin burst down the corridors, his scramble to reach you having resulted in him rushing back to the hospital in the same clothes he’d fallen asleep in, his attempt at “refreshing himself” with a good rest clearly having failed.

Zen was tempted to say something about how unkempt the perfectly groomed CEO looked; his shirt rumpled and creased, tie missing and his hair wild from frantic hands running through it all day. At least the bags under his eyes lightened up, so his pale skin tone didn’t look as bad as before.

He looked awful, of course, but he looked different. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. It was something the trio noted when they spotted him striding up to them, out of breath and amusingly wild-looking.

“V...you said she woke up? S-she called for me?”

“It was only for a moment, but yes. They just put her in a room to recover post-surgery.” V explained quickly, adding, “She woke up out of the blue and said your name, according to the doctors. She went back under a few seconds after, but they figured they should let you know.”

“S-she woke up after surgery? So she’s finally…”

“She made it through!” Yoosung cheered, looking ready to cry from the relief of your survival. “She’s nowhere near done, but she made it through the surgeries! Isn’t that great??”

“It’s such a relief.” Zen exhaled, feeling the tension in his shoulders finally relax. “I’m so glad she managed to pull out of those hellish surgeries. She really is amazing, that MC.”

“Can I visit her?” Jumin asked anxiously, looking to V. The blue-haired man frowned. 

“The three of us weren’t allowed to go in and visit. I believe you’ll need to speak with one of the doctors.” He replied as he pointed Jumin in the direction of said surgeons.

They stood crowded around a single door, which he easily deduced to be yours. Jumin swallowed thickly before he approached, trying to steal a peek into your room. The sliver of a window was blocked, much to his chagrin; what did he have to do to see his dear wife?

“Doctor…” Jumin cleared his throat, gathering their attention, “Doctors, that is...is it possible for me to see my wife? At least, to know she’s alright?”

They shared a look in a silent conversation Jumin wished he could be apart of. “Mr. Han...it may be for the best you don’t go and see Mrs. Han at this moment. She’s still in a very fragile state. She’s no longer critical, but she’s not exactly stable, either. There are a series of surgeries we have to perform on her, the next one coming up in the next hour.”

“More?” Jumin’s face fell, “Can’t I at least see her before she goes back in, again?”

“We’d advise against it, due to how sensitive the situation is. You may not want to see her how she is now. She’s very weak, Mr. Han, and there is concern that seeing her now would upset you more. Especially because there are no guarantees she’ll-”

“Enough. I don’t care what state she’s in. I need to see her, immediately.” Jumin stopped the man before he could so much as utter those evil words. “Please, she’s...she’s the love of my life. I have to see her, no matter what.”

Again, they exchanged glances. “...It may be possible to allow a brief visitation...at least, before we need to prep her for the next surgery.”

Jumin breathed out. “Thank you. I appreciate your generosity.” 

The door was opened, the doctors stepping aside to allow him access without a word. Jumin stepped in with no hesitation, immediately locking onto the bed you laid in.

The atmosphere could only be described as solemn. The cold, white room was dim, the shades having been drawn and lights turned off to allow your eyes some rest from the glaring brightness. 

The only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor, steady but slightly quicker than average. Its wires, along with various other tubes and connectors, weaved over and under the bed. Some connected to the contraption over your mouth, others to your body. Most were on your body.

Your beautiful, broken body. 

“MC?”

Jumin didn’t recognize his own voice. He sounded so frail, and quiet, as if afraid to speak. With a tentative gait, he stepped closer to you. He walked slowly to your bedside, allowing him to drink in the full gravity of your situation.

His precious wife had been shot, and this was the condition you had fallen to.

“Oh, MC.” 

Jumin took the chair and lifted it to your bedside, careful to set it down without a sound. He sank into it and stayed there, staring at you. He could barely find the words to speak. All he could do was look at what you had become.

That look of pain on your face, that he wished more than anything he could wipe away, only hurt his heart more.

His fingers trembled as he reached out, ghosting them over the back of your hand; the one place that didn’t seem to be covered in medical tubes. His breath shook as he touched you. You felt so cold.

“MC…” Jumin whispered your name, not daring to even squeeze your hand as he looked to your closed eyes. “I’m so...I-I’m so _sorry._ ”

It was already hard enough to keep his composure around you, normally. But seeing you like this had him breaking apart at the seams. The guilt tore through him like a serrated knife.

His head bowed, unable to even look at you. “I should’ve stopped you. I-I should’ve protected you. I knew something was going to go wrong, I _knew_ it, but I let you go. I made a terrible error and you’ve suffered because of it. God...I failed you so badly. You must hate me.”

His only response was the rhythmic beeping of your monitor. 

“To think your first word was my name when you woke… I’m sure you want nothing more to do with me. But I...I promise, I will make this up to you.”

Jumin swallowed thickly and steeled his heart, his feelings of regret replaced with that of conviction.

“I will make sure this never happens again, my love. I will bring this monster to justice, and I will protect you from any and all harm. The moment you wake up, I’ll be here. I won’t leave you alone ever again; so that I at least know I can keep you safe.”

He brushed his lips across your knuckles, your hand cautiously lifted as if you were made of glass. He would make sure you were safe, permanently.

Even if it meant shielding you from the outside world, he would do it. He would protect you no matter what. 

Nothing could change his mind on that.

* * *

The three young men waited with baited breath for Jumin to come back out, and when he did all three were standing up and ready to meet him.

Jumin looked just as stressed as before, if not more so. V was the first to pick up on the look in his eyes. Something had changed after he visited MC.

“H-how is she?” Yoosung asked nervously, hands clasped tightly together. 

“She is still very weak. The doctors informed me that they had another set of surgeries coming up, shortly. She didn’t wake up while I was in there, so...that’s all there is to report.”

“I’m sorry, Jumin.” V apologized, “I must have gotten your hopes up too high. Perhaps I should’ve waited to say anything about her.”

“No...it’s fine. Seeing her that way, if at all, was a comfort. It strengthened my resolve, too. I will find out who did this to her, and I will take all necessary steps to ensure it does not happen again.”

“Oh? And how do you plan to achieve that?” Zen questioned him next, drawing the steely gaze of the CEO to him.

“I have only a few ideas that have yet to be fleshed out. I’ll let you know when I’ve gotten it figured out. Until then, perhaps it would be best if the three of you took a break, now. You have been here for quite a while. I’d hate to keep you from other, more important, things.”

“Nothing’s more important than making sure MC’s okay.” Yoosung protested, but V put a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s right. We do have other things we have to take care of outside of this. You look like you could use a break, the both of you.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Zen yawned, and gave a stretch. “Let’s go, Yoosung. We can just take a little break and stop by later. Sound good?”

“Eh...I guess.” Yoosung caved when he felt his own exhaustion. “Keep an eye on her, Jumin.”

“Of course.” He watched as the pair headed down the hall, V hanging back while they disappeared. He waited a few moments before he was alone with Jumin, whose gaze had returned to the door shut behind him.

“Jumin…are you alright after seeing MC?” He asked carefully as he assessed the calculating expression Jumin wore. He didn’t like it. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing. Simply...trying to decide what I need to do to protect her.” 

“What’s on the list, exactly?”

Jumin hesitated. “I haven’t decided, yet. But whatever I decide to do, it will be what’s best for MC.”

“Just don’t do anything drastic, Jumin. I know you’re shaken by what happened, but overreacting to this will just make things worse. Please think carefully before you go through with anything.”

Jumin could only nod and take his friend’s advice. V lingered only a little while longer before he too left, feeling that perhaps he hadn’t said enough. He couldn’t really tell when it came to you.

He could only hope that Jumin would make the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story continues// the plot thickens// n all that- lol


	6. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He chanted your name as if it were a mantra, a hymn that he couldn’t speak enough. You barely had the chance to raise your arms and hold him before he wrapped you up in a tight embrace, and squeezed you close against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a break- I'm back to class again and I've got a lot that's about to start going for me. I'm going to be writing a pinch less but I really want to finish this story for you! So, hang in there! I don't plan on abandoning this story. :"D

You remembered the gunshot, and the world going dark. You remembered a light, then a voice, and then darkness, again. 

Jumin’s voice was the first one you heard. His was heard in the light. Then there were multiple voices in the dark. 

All these strange happenings in your mind, it felt like a dream that took years to experience, yet at the same time, mere seconds. It was all a huge event in your mind, yet finished in the blink of an eye. 

You knew this, because the moment your eyes opened, you could hardly remember any of it. 

All you saw now was the dark ceiling above, from your place in a very cush, comfortable hospital bed. But you didn’t sleep in a hospital bed at home.

You weren’t home, you realized. You were in a room of a medical institution. 

You blinked slowly, feeling sluggish and exhausted. You could hear the beeping of a machine that matched your heart rate, somewhere to your left. On your left hand, you could make out the woozy image of an IV, the tube snaking up into a drip beside you.

None of this particularly phased you. Whether that was because you were drugged beyond comprehension and you were trying to come through (that was probably it), or because you were too confused to understand, you didn’t know.

But what did phase you was the realization you were alone. The dimly lit room was currently closed off; looking to the right, you spotted the shades drawn over what was most likely a perfectly lovely, puffy-cloud-filled day.

_‘It looks like someone wanted me to rest.’_ You figured tiredly, fighting the yawn coming on. You needed to focus on getting answers. You had no idea where you were, of course, and you wanted to know why on earth you were alone.

You turned your head the other way, spotting a button blurrily labeled “Nurse” on its tab. You reached over to lazily press it, curious of the outcome.

In the blink of an eye, there was a woman standing there and ready to assist you.

“Mrs. Han?” The woman in scrubs stared at you, wide-eyed, “You’re finally awake. How are you feeling, ma’am?”

“Tired...and confused, but...otherwise, I’m kind of dizzy.”

“That’s just the medication taking effect, and the morphine.” The nurse explained with a polite smile, “You’ve been through quite a shock, ma’am. It will most likely take your body a few days to readjust.”

“A shock? What do you mean by that?” You echoed with some curiosity mixed into the confusion. The nurse pursed her lips, quick to come to your side and do a lookover of your information.

‘Well, Mrs. Han, you were shot, if you can recall. The ambulances arrived at the scene of the shooting and escorted you and Ms. Kang to the hospital. You’ve been in sand our of surgery the last week and a half, ma’am.”

“Week and a…” You trailed off, stunned. You’d been out cold for nearly two weeks? How on earth could such a thing ever happened to you? “And I’m here, now...in the hospital? A-alone?”

“Hardly, ma’am. Your husband has barely left your side since you arrived. He and several others in one big group came, though he’s the one that we’ve seen the most of.”

Your heart sped some at the mention of Jumin’s name. You remembered the blackness, the tiny white light...and then there was his voice. He’d sounded so broken. 

“Is he okay?” You croaked, “Can I see him?”

“I’m surprised he’s not in here, already.” The nurse nodded, “I’ll have him come in immediately.”

You barely got the thanks out of your mouth before she was gone, leaving you alone with the beeping machine. You leaned back into the pillows, a soft frown on your lips. If Jumin had barely left your side that meant he was really worried. Of course, you’d be in the same state if he’d been shot, too.

You didn’t think too much more on it, your preoccupation dissipating when the door slammed open. Your heart leapt, and you stared at the intruder.

At your husband.

“MC…?” 

Jumin’s voice was hardly a whisper, but it was more than enough to bring tears to your eyes.

“Jumin!”

He visibly moved at the sound of your voice, his expression contorting into one of painful relief. He strode across the room, eyes never leaving yours. 

“MC...MC, MC…” He chanted your name as if it were a mantra, a hymn that he couldn’t speak enough. You barely had the chance to raise your arms and hold him before he wrapped you up in a tight embrace, and squeezed you close against his chest.

You were back. You were really, truly home.

You could feel his body trembling around you, the way his breath shook as he whispered your name.

“Y-you’re finally awake.”

You nodded against his chest, relishing the feel of his warm embrace. Your heart beat painfully, seeing him so upset yet so utterly happy. You curled your arms around his back, holding him as best you could.

“I’m here.”

“God, I thought...I thought you weren’t going to make it.” He mumbled into your hair, carding his hand through your locks. “When they first told me what happened, I- I thought the world had ended.”

You nodded against him. He wasn’t wrong; Jumin always spoke of how you were everything to him. It made sense that he would be that terrified of losing you; it was a mutual feeling.

“I’m so glad that you’re alright.” He pulled back enough to look at you, revealing the streaks of tears that had already fallen. He cupped your cheek, long fingers brushing away droplets you hadn’t even realized escaped. “I love you so dearly, MC. I love you so much.”

“I-I love you, too.” Was all you could reply, his urgent tone only adding to how overwhelmed you felt. Jumin gave you a wobbly smile before engulfing you in another embrace.

You had no idea how long you held each other, words scarce as he cradled you against his chest. Knowing that this could very well have never happened only made you want to stay together longer. You were never letting go of him, again.

* * *

_~Jumin Han has entered the chatroom~_

**Jumin:** Good morning, everyone.

**707:** Jumin!! What’s the occasion? You haven’t come into a chatroom in days!

**Jumin:** Yes, well, I was a little preoccupied.

**Zen:** He seems to be typing normally. I’m guessing everything is okay.

**Yoosung:** _Is_ everything okay, Jumin? It’s really nice to see you back! But I mean if something’s going on you’re here to tell us, right?

**Jumin:** That’s the idea, yes. I actually had some news I wanted to share with you.

_~Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom~_

**Jumin:** Assistant Kang.

**Zen:** Jaehee!

**Yoosung:** Jaehee!

**707:** Assistant Kang!!

**Jaehee:** Everyone, Mr. Han, hello. How are you all, today?

**Jumin:** I am well. I apologize, I haven’t been around to inquire of your health. I heard you were injured when MC saved your life. How is your recovery?

**707:** Hoo, that sounds a little passive-aggressive there, Mr. CEO.

**Jaehee:** I am...well, yes. The concussion has mostly healed, and I’ll be able to return to work in a couple of days. I am free to drive and leave my home, however, so I was planning on stopping by and visiting MC tomorrow. That is...if it’s alright with you.

**Zen:** What? Why would you need _his_ permission to visit your friend? It’s not like she’s closed off or anything. Besides, Jumin got to go and visit her the other day, so clearly she’s available.

**Jumin:** Actually, I would greatly appreciate it if you all would check with me prior to coming to visit MC. 

**Yoosung:** What? Why???

**Jumin:** MC was hurt because she was attacked by someone who came out of nowhere. She wasn’t protected because I wasn’t there, and she was left vulnerable. In order to limit the number of individuals who have access to MC I am taking it upon myself personally to screen anyone who wishes to see her.

**Zen:** Jumin, that’s…

**707:** That’s a little over the top, isn’t it?? I mean what can you do that a couple of big ol’ security guards can’t?

**Jumin:** The security guards are clearly not enough. The pair that was supposed to be accompanying her were fired. I will be taking extra measures to ensure only those who meet my specifications are hired in the future.

**Yoosung:** But it wasn’t there fault! It was a situation nobody could’ve seen coming! Can’t you cut them some slack?

**Jumin:** I suspect it’s because they were “slack” that MC was left vulnerable. I refuse to allow such a thing to happen again. And to answer your question, 707, I am her husband. I can do anything and everything when it comes to protecting my beloved.

**Zen:** I don’t know. This all sounds a little possessive, Jumin. It sounds like you’re kind of separating her, limiting her contact with other people.

**Jumin:** I am not being possessive. I am keeping my wife safe. I refuse to allow any harm to befall her, again.

**Jaehee:** Then...as for my question, Mr. Han...is it possible for me to visit her?

**Jumin:** Yes. She will be available to visit for one hour. I will inform the guards posted outside her room that you are allowed access.

**Yoosung:** Guards?!

**Jaehee:** Y-yes. Thank you, Mr. Han.

**Zen:** That’s ridiculous! Jumin, what are you thinking?! You put guards outside the hospital room?? To protect her from harmless visitors? God, if MC were awake she’d slap some sense into you, I swear!

**Jumin:** MC _is_ awake.

**Zen:** ...what?

**707:** WHAT??

**Yoosung:** NO WAY!!!!

**Jaehee:** She is…! That’s such a relief to hear! 

**Yoosung:** When did she wake up??

**Jumin:** About four hours ago, this morning.

**Yoosung:** I’m so glad!! And she’s okay? She’s not like crippled or anything?

**Jumin:** No, she’s alright. She asked me to tell you all “Hello”, and that she’s doing fine.

**Yoosung:** We have to come see her right now!! 

**Zen:** Did you already forget? We have to schedule an appointment to go visit our friend. Which is stupid, just by the way.

**Jumin:** I am doing what I must to keep her safe. If you all would like to visit her, I’ll speak with her and see if she’s feeling up to multiple visitors, in a few days. For now, I believe Assistant Kang will be enough.

**Zen:** This is ridiculous. I’m going to call V and tell him what’s going on. 

**Jumin:** Please do. He will be relieved to hear MC is okay.

**Zen:** …

**Jumin:** See you tomorrow, Assistant Kang.

* * *

“Jumin…” Your voice instantly drew him from his phone, gaze locking with yours. You gave him that sweet smile he longed for since you were first hurt.

“What is it, my darling? Are you in pain? Is there something you need? Anything, at all?” He asked, his hand quickly threading with yours. You smiled again, shaking your head.

“No, just...I was wondering how the others are doing. Did you let them know I’m okay?”

“Of course. They’re all glad to hear you’re alright. They wish to visit, soon. If you’d like them to, I suppose I can arrange for them to come. I’m not sure if you’re up for multiple visitors, however.”

“Well, wouldn’t I be the judge of that?” You asked with a joking chuckle, biting back a yawn. Jumin sighed softly, shaking his head.

“You’re still very tired, and you’re recovering, MC. Not to mention they have you on heavy pain medication. I’m not sure you’re completely ready to handle the stress of so many visitors. For now, why don’t you let me handle taking care of you?”

“I guess you have a good point.” You said, drowsy as ever. Jumin beamed as he took your hand up, gently kissing your knuckles.

“Don’t worry, MC. I promised myself that I would never let you get hurt again. Even if that means I have to be beside you at all times, I’ll keep you safe. I’ll never forgive myself for letting this happen in the first place, but...from now on, I will make it up to you and protect you.”

“Don’t feel...too guilty about it.” You said with another yawn. Jumin slipped his hand from yours to cup your cheek, tenderly stroking your skin. “I-it’s not like it was your fault…”

“You’re still tired, dearest. Why don’t you go ahead and rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He assured you in that warm little whisper that you knew you couldn’t resist.

You nodded sleepily, your head sinking back against the pillow. Jumin’s smile calmed you, allowing you to slip back into a restful sleep.

You felt secure. Protected. 

Just how Jumin wanted.


	7. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin was a shadow of himself, and he was terrified. _You_ were terrified.

The recovery was slow, but at least it wasn’t lonely. Jumin refused to leave your side from the moment you woke up. His hand was almost always in yours, the only moments he left you were to use the bathroom or take a brief call to stay updated on work.

C&R was going through a hectic time, as both Jumin and Jaehee were unavailable. Jaehee, at least, would be returning in a few days. She informed you of that when she finally was able to come visit.

It was short and sweet, tears were shed by both of you, but there were no hard feelings and no regrets. Jumin watched warily from the background, still conflicted about your whole selfless sacrifice. Those concerns weren’t voiced for the sake of keeping tensions from worsening.

After Jaehee’s visit, though, you began to notice the little changes. How Jumin lingered when there were others present, how he was attached to you more than ever when alone.

The hulking bodyguards stationed outside the room, down each end of the hall, and according to Jaehee, at the entrances to the elevators and the building itself.

You noticed how cold he was becoming towards others. His tone became clipped when speaking to nurses, almost impatient. Like he didn’t want to wait for them to do their job and just leave you alone.

It was slow, but you were starting to see a familiar pattern. You were being isolated. Just like the apartment, so long ago.

The only problem was, you had no idea how you wanted to acknowledge this. 

As the medication dose was reduced, your foggy head became clear enough for you to devise a plan, though it was difficult to think of anything that didn’t end in Jumin being hurt.

He had changed, after all. You changed him. He promised he wouldn’t go back there, again. But there was always that worry something could turn him back around. You knew it’d have to be something big, and, well…

Getting shot was pretty big.

You had to swallow your fears, that morning. You promised yourself you would talk to him about this, and you wouldn’t let this continue. Jumin needed to stop before he tried to control the situation more than already.

So, you gave it a shot.

“Jumin, can I ask you something?” Your voice was soft, his hand wrapped around yours absentmindedly. He paused his swiping on the screen to regard you, a warm smile on his lips.

“Anything, my love.”

“Are all the security guards out there necessary?”

Jumin paused. “Yes. They keep watch for any suspicious individuals that may enter the building.”

“Okay, but do we need to have so many? I mean, they’re everywhere. Don’t you think that makes people a little anxious?”

“I am not concerned with the worries of others. I care only for your safety, MC.” He responded earnestly, squeezing your hand. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’m just a little concerned, is all. It seems a bit much, after all. I mean, I feel perfectly safe with a few guards here and there, on top of the hospital’s security. Besides, you don’t let anyone in here without your approval, so it really looks like overkill.”

“Overkill?” Jumin’s expression faltered, and you tensed. He looked hurt, almost visibly upset. The look was gone as suddenly as it came, his shoulders straightened and wiped away with another smile.

“Jumin-”

“I understand what you’re saying, darling. I assure you, however, that this is all perfectly necessary. I must do everything I can to keep you safe. I won’t allow anyone to come close enough to harm you, again. Surely you understand that, don’t you?”

“I do. I love that you’re willing to go to such great lengths to protect me, Jumin, but...but what happens after I get out of the hospital? When you don’t have the ability to control me so much? Are you going to keep me exclusively in the apartment?”

There was no response.

“Jumin-”

“When I received the call,” Jumin interrupted you in a quiet voice. His tone wavered ever so slightly, to a point that anyone else would’ve missed it. But you heard it; his insecurity. “When I was informed you were in the hospital, I assumed the worst.”

“Love…”

“I thought I was going to lose you. You, the most important person in my life, more precious to me than anything in the world, gone. It has been torture, watching and waiting for you to wake up. And you’re home, now, and I don’t ever want to let something like that happen again. I can’t.”

Jumin looked away, running a hand through his hair. He looked tormented, and exhausted. He had been worried sick about you.

“But I’m okay, now, right?” You pointed out gently, and gave his hand a soft squeeze. “I’m safe and I’ll get better. I’m not going to leave you.”

“And I am so thankful that you’re here.” He murmured, pressing his lips to your knuckles. The tender gesture made your heart flutter, counterbalancing the nervousness you felt at his look. “That is why I must protect you. Why I cannot let you out of my sight. If you were ever harmed in such a way again I would never forgive myself.”

“Jumin...it was an accident. It was a situation that nobody could’ve ever prevented. You can’t blame yourself for that.” You tried to assure him, but he shook his head.

“You’re wrong.” He refuted, “Luciel spoke to me about a theory. The one he mentioned in the chat several days ago, and it was one that proved to be correct. Every moment leading up to your injury, I felt uneasy. When you _were_ hurt, it felt like...like I was dying.”

He swallowed thickly, his discomfort and confusion unnerving you. It was rare to see Jumin fall apart, but it was clear this wasn’t the first time since you’d been admitted to the hospital. The man was in pieces, and every time he broke down again he was scattered into tinier and tinier bits. Jumin was a shadow of himself, and he was terrified. _You_ were terrified.

“U-until you began to recover, my heart was numb. But when you awoke...it felt as if a lightning bolt struck me. All this is to say that Luciel was right; we’re connected. And that means if I had been able to realize this sooner, I could have prevented-”

“Jumin, stop!” You interrupted him with as firm a voice you could muster, “Even if you did believe him, you wouldn’t have been able to do anything! And the fact of the matter is, you didn’t buy it, and neither did I. That’s just how it is. True or not, what happened was impossible to see coming and we dealt with it. I’m recovering, and you’re here with me. We’ll get through this!”

“I don’t doubt that we will.” Jumin spoke in a hushed tone, leveling his gaze with yours. “So that is why I ask that you trust me. Trust me to take care of you.”

You watched him with a tiredness in your eyes, too wary to agree to his terms. He caressed your cheek tenderly, offering you a sweet smile.

“I only wish to protect the one I love.”

“I know.” You whispered, leaning into his touch. “I just...don’t want you to go overboard. I don’t want you to fall into a bad place, again. I want to protect you, too.”

“You needn’t worry about me.” He pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead, “Worry about getting better, so we can take you home. I’ll feel much better once you’re somewhere safe.”

Suddenly, you didn’t feel so good.

“You don’t think the hospital is safe?” You questioned, eyebrows raised. He didn’t respond immediately, standing from his seat. He carded his hand through your hair, fingers lingering on a single lock as he pulled away. 

“I’ll be right back. I believe Jaehee wanted to see you. But, to answer your question, no. It isn’t safe enough.”

“Why not?” You pressed him further, but he didn’t hear you. That’s what you wanted to think, anyways. You knew he heard you from the hesitation, the brief pause before he shut the door behind him.

_Because I don’t have complete control._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, sorry it took so long to update. I've been a little busy but I hope to wrap this up soon!


	8. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not getting possessive, I’m-” His voice rose, if only for a second. He was getting frustrated. Jumin paused, and inhaled slowly. The two watched him with wary interest. “...I’m not getting possessive. I’m just trying to protect you. I told you this.”

“Company stock dipped slightly when word got out that you were shot. However, as Mr. Han has done a few press releases and made an official statement about your recovery, it’s recovering steadily. The workload has yet to ease up for me, though. Mr. Han’s father was quite keen about overseeing Jumin’s work, and since he doesn’t have you to distract him, it’s gotten a lot more...productive in my office.”

You smiled at Jaehee’s complaints, knowing full well how stressed she really felt despite her tactful updates. Jumin’s father had retaken control temporarily so that Jumin could spend time with you. 

While it was great news for the company’s productivity rate, it was terrible for the already overworked secretary.

“Don’t worry, Jaehee. It won’t be long until Jumin will work again. The doctors said I should be discharged by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.” You reassured her, “It might be a bit extra since Jumin wants to help me settle back into the flat, but it’s not too bad.”

“I suppose so. Speaking of, where is Mr. Han? The last time I visited he wouldn’t leave your side for a second.”

“You came in during one of his rare bathroom breaks.” You explained with a giggle. Jaehee couldn’t help but smile back; it was so relieving to see you getting your energy back. You would be back to normal in no time, which meant her world would return to normal, too.

I.e., only slightly less work than what she suffered through at the moment.

“I see. I’m sure it must be difficult for him to be without you. Mr. Han was completely shaken when he found out what happened. I feel he may resent me for not taking the fall in your stead.”

“Don’t say that- you’re his friend and someone he can’t function without. I’m sure he’d be devastated either way.”

“Perhaps if I were his wife, I’d be inclined to agree.” Jaehee chuckled dryly, “But it is of no matter. I’m simply glad that you will be okay, and that Mr. Han will be, too. I was concerned that letting you stay any longer would cause him to fall back into his old ways.”

You frowned at her reply. His old ways had already started to show through the cracks, and Jaehee could see it plain as day. The guards, the attachment to you, the minimal periods of absence…

She wanted you to get better for the same reason you did. You had to make sure Jumin didn’t hurt himself, again. 

Which was funny, considering you were the one who had gotten _physically_ hurt.

“I know what you mean. Jumin’s become a lot more insecure these last few days, and the last thing I want is for him to destabilize because of something out of his control. The best thing for him is to just get me out of here quick!”

“I wonder if there’s any way to speed up the process.” Jaehee wondered aloud, “Perhaps if Mr. Han were to bribe the doctors...though I’m sure that wouldn’t go over well.”

“The doctors were already bribed.” Jumin’s voice made you both jump, the door having been deftly opened without either of you noticing. It was scary how he could move so silently. “It was the only way they would agree to the security guards.”

“Jumin! You’re back. I missed you.” You said with a warm smile. He returned it politely, his shoulders taut with the stress of being without you for mere minutes.

“Mr. Han. It’s good to see you, again.”

“Assistant Kang.” Jumin nodded to her before he crossed the room and returned to your side. He slid into his chair and took your hand in his in a single movement. “Are you feeling alright, MC? You’ve been socializing for a while. I’m sure you’re feeling tired.”

“I’m fine.” You replied, and squeezed his hand. “If we’re being honest though, you look like the tired one. You haven’t been home in a couple days.”

Jumin brushed aside your concerns, “I’ll survive. What matters is being here with you. I can handle a few days in a hospital room.”

“Maybe you should go home anyways, though. Just for tonight, you know?” You reasoned gently, “After all, I’m going to be discharged tomorrow.”

“Thank goodness.” Jumin sighed, looking to Jaehee. “I don’t know if that will be necessary, though. Perhaps it would be best that I stay here with you until tomorrow. It would be improper of me to leave you behind.”

“I think I can manage between the security guards and the visitors.” You smiled at him patiently, squeezing his hand once more. “I think it’d be best if you rested at home, though. A good night’s sleep will help you clear your mind.”

“That is true. I’ve read several studies about the positive effects of getting a good night’s sleep. Maintaining a sound mind was one of those perks.” 

“Are you implying I’m not of a sound mind, Assistant Kang?” Jumin regarded her with a hint of ice in his tone. He was getting defensive.

“Jumin, that’s not what she meant. She’s just saying it would be best for you to get some real sleep. I’d go crazy too if I had to sleep sitting up in a chair for three days in a row.”

“That was of my own volition.” He said. 

“Yes, but-”

“Mr. Han?” The conversation was interrupted by the appearance of a security guard, “There’s someone requesting to visit with you and Mrs. Han. His name is Jihyun Kim?”

“V,” Jumin looked mildly surprised, quickly signaling for the guard to let V in. “What is he doing here?”

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” You said with a shrug, though your confusion turned to happiness when the blue-haired man stepped into the room.

“MC, it’s good to see you.” He greeted you immediately, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better than I did two weeks ago.” You told him with a tender smile, “We haven’t seen you in ages. What a pleasant surprise!”

“Yes, well, when I heard that one of our members had been shot, I was on a plane and heading back as quick as possible.” V replied. “I was a bit more concerned than usual when I heard it was _you_ that got hurt.”

“Oh?” You tilted your head curiously. 

“And how are the two of you? You seem well.” 

“I’m alright, V. I was actually just leaving.” Jaehee said as she rose, “I’ve got some business I need to resolve before I head back to work. I’ll leave you to it. MC, I’ll talk to you soon.”

You waved goodbye when Jaehee made her sudden exit, mildly perplexed by her decision to go. It had been ages since anyone had seen V, after all. It was rather odd, but you had little time to question it.

“What about you, Jumin? I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.” V continued in a calm voice. He met his friend’s gaze steadily, that which Jumin had turned into a much more serious expression.

“I have been worried since the second I was told what happened. However, I didn’t think much of it. I was far more concerned about how MC was doing over my own feelings.” He replied smoothly, his fingers slipping between yours. 

You giggled nervously, knowing that public displays of affection weren’t things Jumin backed away from. Though he was being awfully confident in front of his best friend, who you knew well enough to be embarrassed by his display.

“I understand what you mean. However, now that MC is on the road to recovery...perhaps you should consider how you feel, now.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jumin’s eyes narrowed a fraction. The defenses were raising.

V shared a glance with you, shifting in his seat. “I mean that you’ve been so focused on MC lately that you haven’t taken much time for yourself, and it shows. I think it would be in your best interest to take a break. Go home, get some rest.”

“That’s what Jaehee was suggesting.” You chimed in, much to Jumin’s chagrin. “I don’t think they can both be wrong, you know.”

“...Yes, but I don’t want to leave you here. I spent enough time apart from you as it is. Why would I separate from you now that you’re awake?”

“Because a hospital is no place for a healthy person to rest.” V said in a softer tone. Jumin sighed, his frown deep.

“V, I understand your concerns, but I really think the best place for me right now is with my wife. Don’t you agree?” He turned to you expecting agreement. Instead, he found a look of insecurity and almost, dare he think it, disagreement.

“Well...I don’t know, love. They might be onto something.”

Definitely not what he was expecting.

“But MC, you-”

“V’s right; I’m getting better, and I’ll be out of here by tomorrow anyways. I think you should take this as a chance to get home and rest easy. Take a break to recollect yourself, you know? You’ve been stuck in here with me for so long I think it’d do you good to get some fresh air.”

“So you want to get rid of me?” He said in an almost bitter tone. 

“No, of course not!” You hastily corrected him, “I just...think you should take a minute and relax, without having to worry about me. You’re not the only one who’s been worried, you know.”

“That is true. The rest of the RFA has been asking an awful lot about both of you. When you told them they had to go through you just to visit MC, they were concerned. Then Jaehee told them about the security you stationed around the place. They’re worried you’re relapsing, Jumin.”

“Relapsing?” He echoed, the word foreign in his mouth. Then again, that wasn’t entirely true. He had fears of relapse the morning he woke to separation anxiety, the day you were…

“Jumin, to be honest...that’s why I brought up the conversation we had earlier. And I know that I’m not totally here because of the medication or whatever, but...I’m getting the feeling you’re getting possessive, again.”

“I’m not getting possessive, I’m-” His voice rose, if only for a second. He was getting frustrated. Jumin paused, and inhaled slowly. The two watched him with wary interest. “...I’m not getting possessive. I’m just trying to protect you. I told you this.”

“I know.” You whispered, holding his hand tighter. “It just...it isn’t coming off that way.”

“I’m afraid very few of the people who care about you are perceiving your actions as protective. They’re seeing things much darker than that, Jumin.” V re-entered the conversation.

Jumin wanted to say he didn’t care what the others thought. He wanted to do what was best for his precious wife, to keep her safe and sound. But that was a dangerous thought. He could recognize it, and he knew that something was wrong with it.

 _‘I cannot stop caring what they think. They care about me. I must care what they have to say.’_ He reminded himself. You had taught him that once, long ago. It was a lesson he carried with him whenever the intrusive thoughts returned.

He just didn’t recognize it until he was halfway down the path to destruction.

“What do you suggest I do, then?” 

Jumin’s quiet voice brought both your focus to his conflicted eyes. You reached up, rubbing his shoulder sweetly.

“I suggest you head home for the night and get some much-needed rest. I think you need to take a breather.”

“I agree. You look exhausted, Jumin. You really need to go home, just for a little while.” 

“I...I suppose.” Jumin struggled to respond, and swallowed thickly. “I just don’t want to leave you alone.”

When his eyes found yours it nearly broke your heart. He was still so scared. Scared of himself, scared for your safety, scared of leaving you behind.

You smiled sadly, “It’s only for one night, love.” 

“Even so, MC.”

You cupped his cheek, “Just one night. You can call me and text me as much as you need to. The instant you feel something in your chest again, or you just want to talk. I’ll be right here.”

His breath shook as he exhaled, slow to concede his defeat. “You...you really want me to go?”

“Only for a night.” You repeated, trying to soothe his fears. “Then I’ll be home with you and everything will be alright. Right, V?”

“Right.” He chimed. “If it would make you more comfortable, I could stay with her overnight, too. That way you’ll have someone to keep tabs on her along with the guards outside.”

“If I had to trust MC’s safety to anyone, it _would_ be you…” Jumin admitted, albeit begrudgingly. He had a feeling that even if he wanted to dispute the suggestion, he would be shot down. V was well aware of Jumin’s past behaviors, and the last thing he wanted was to fall back.

He couldn’t hurt you again, no matter how good his intentions were. V knew that. There was no other reason for him to be in the hospital. 

It was another couple of hours before Jumin finally had to leave. He waited until the last possible minute, his hand linked to yours until he could go no further without letting go.

V saw him out, a reassuring smile and a muffled farewell that Jumin didn’t recall. The ride home was silent, the elevator up silent. The flat was too quiet, even with Elizabeths’s welcoming yowls that reprimanded him for leaving her alone.

His heart thumped normally. You were alright without him, it seemed. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his emotions. He could survive without you for one night.

Maybe he’d get lucky and get called back to the hospital, like before. He could try and sleep away the hours until then, so that time would pass quicker.

Jumin wasted no time readying himself for bed, slipping under the duvet and settling into the far too empty sheets. His hand curled around your pillow, and he turned, holding it to his chest.

It was just like the first night he came home alone. Too quiet. Too painful. God, he just wanted to be with you. He hated himself for getting into this situation. 

This was all his fault, after all. If only he had better control over himself. If only he weren’t so broken. If only you couldn’t break him.

His thoughts ran together until he finally fell asleep, his dreams far more troubled than he wanted.

* * *

_You lied beside him with such a peaceful expression. Your lips lifted into a slight little smile, your steady breathing synced with his. He loved watching you sleep, wondering what you dreamed about._

_It was when you stirred that something went wrong. That feeling in his chest. That feeling something was going to go wrong. Jumin’s brow furrowed; when had you returned home?_

_You were in the hospital. Why were you here? Unless…_

_“Going somewhere?”_

_The question left him when you untangled yourself from his embrace, already headed for the dresser. A wave of deja vu hit. He lived this already._

_He knew how this would end._

_“How did you know?”_

_He couldn’t breathe. Jumin forced himself from the bed, grabbing hold of your arms. You looked unfazed, the pleasant smile never wavering._

_“Don’t. You can’t._

_“Jaehee wanted to go out for the day.”_

_The ominous feeling swallowed him whole._

_“Darling, please don’t go. You can’t go out again, you’re going to be hurt, you’re going to- you’re going to be_ shot _and I won’t be able to help you- I won’t be there, I have to protect you, I have to-”_

_“She was so excited about her day off, and asked me to tag along. Something about taking a break from work too, I believe.”_

_“Can you not hear me?” Jumin said loudly, gripping you tighter. “You cannot go, MC, I forbid it. I can’t let you get hurt again! I won’t!”_

_You slipped through his fingers, brushing past him as if he never touched you in the first place. You walked to the door._

_“MC?”_

_You were going to leave._

 

_“MC, wait.” He strode after you, but you were far ahead. You opened the front door. Jumin was running. “Don’t go!”_

_You left._

_“MC!!”_

_His hand was on the knob when the gun went off. He heard your scream._

_He screamed._

* * *

Jumin shot up from the bed with a sharp gasp. His eyes flew wide open, heart thundering in his chest. Cold sweat dotted his skin, and he was shaking like a leaf.

The room was pitch dark, and the clock read two in the morning. He had a nightmare.

“A dream…” Jumin whispered hoarsely, “I-it was just a dream.”

He was dialing your number.

He ran trembling fingers through his hair, staring at nothing. “Just a dream. J-just a dream.”

“...Hello?”

“MC…!” He breathed your name like you were an angel.

“J-Jumin? It’s two in the morning...is everything okay?”

“I had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare?” God, it was so good to hear your voice. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t... I just needed to hear your voice.” He mumbled. 

“Oh, Jumin. I-it’s okay, honey. I’m here.” You cooed. “I’m right here, just like I promised. Everything’s okay.”

“MC, I...I dreamed about that morning. _The_ morning. I tried to stop you. I knew what was going to happen but I couldn’t, and you left, and the gun...t-the man-”

“Shhh, Jumin… It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here. It was just a horrible dream. I’m here.” You said over and over. What he wouldn’t give to be in your arms.

“I know.” He swallowed thickly. His fingers still shook as he grasped the phone, listening to your every word like they kept him alive. “I know...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m so glad you called. I was surprised you didn’t call sooner, but at least I know you were asleep.”

“There is a slim chance I’ll be able to get back to sleep, after that.” Jumin admitted bitterly, sinking back into the pillows.

“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until you fall back asleep? Or at least try to, anyways?”

“I would like that.”

“Okay.” You had no idea how you calmed him. He listened to your voice as you began to talk, telling him all sorts of things that he couldn’t focus on. His eyes slid shut, trying to steady his breathing against the soothing sound of your voice.

He didn’t know how you did it; how you could simultaneously be the beginning and end of him. You kept him together and tore him apart.

You could jolt him from sleep and soothe him back into it without a second thought. You could calm the fear in his heart.

You were his everything. 

“MC…”

“Mm?”

“I love you...so much…”

“I love you too, sleepy prince.” You giggled over the phone. He realized he hadn’t heard a word of what you said the last few minutes. You were easing him back to sleep without even trying.

The memories of the nightmare began to ebb away, his heartbeat slowing to the relaxed pace he had before the rude awakening. He had a feeling his sleep would be uninterrupted the rest of the night, thanks to you; his life and his destruction.

“Sleep well, Jumin. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize the last chapter was only three pages...rip  
> I figured I'd make this one plenty longer so you guys could read a little more! I'll be drawing this to a close p soon.
> 
> I wanted to add that although I'm sure several of you wanted a Jumin relapse really badly, I don't think he'd ever go back. I feel like the rest of the group would be too aware of his tendencies, especially MC. And considering how analytical he is it wouldn't take long for him to realize his mistakes, either// at least, after he got to be stubborn about it.
> 
> We'll see how the rest of this goes ;D Just hang in there!


	9. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, you were finally going home.

_~MC has entered the chatroom~_

**707:** MC!!

**Yoosung:** MC!!!!!

**Zen:** Princess!!

**707:** MC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jaehee:** Welcome back, MC!

**707:** MC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Zen:** omg

**707:** MC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jaehee:** I will ask V to give me a ban-users-from-chat feature if you don’t stop.

**707:** Oop! lolol that’s so mean! I’m just so excited that MC’s back in the chat!

**MC:** hello, everybody. Sorry I’ve been gone so long. I’ll be coming a lot more frequently now.

**Yoosung:** That must mean you’re feeling better, right? Like, even better than when you woke up and Jumin was doing all the talking for you?

**Zen:** Where is that guy, anyway?

**MC:** He’s here with me. He’s finishing up the required paperwork so I can be discharged and sent home.

**Jaehee:** What good news. I’m sure you’re both excited to get you out of there.

**MC:** You have no idea. Being stuck in bed for this long has me incredibly exhausted. You’d think I’d be more rested than restless.

**Yoosung:** omg two weeks in bed- that sounds amazing!!

**MC:** It’s not as amazing as it sounds, trust me.

**707:** maybe it’s because you’re hospitalized and have all sorts of tubes stuck everywhere.  
that’s why you’re all restless and stuff, right?  
maybe you should try the two weeks in bed without being a  
wounded  
potato.

**Jaehee:** Wounded...potato?

**Zen:** So what’s the plan? Are you leaving fully recovered or are you still in the healing process?

**MC:** Still healing. The doctor said I could walk around but just to be safe he recommended a wheelchair. At least, until I get home. Jumin’s looking forward to guiding me around...in my defense I did refuse.

**Zen:** Sounds like someone’s still a bit possessive. Aren’t you worried about how Jumin’s been acting? What if he tries to lock you up and keep you to himself again? 

Not that I’d ever let that happen again- I’d kill him before he laid another hand on my precious princess.

**Yoosung:** Now look who’s being possessive~

**Zen:** Hey, I’m trying to protect my friend from her psycho husband.

**707:** whooOOA shots fired!!!! lolol

**Zen:** Am I wrong tho?

**MC:** V came back to the hospital yesterday. We had a conversation with Jumin about his recent behavior, actually. He’s at least aware of why his actions were too much, and he’s going to be dialing back his protective measures.

**Zen:** No way, seriously? Jumin Han realized he was *wrong* and he’s changing? Since when??

**MC:** He’s a different man than he was a while ago, Zen. People change.

**707:** it seems certain handsome albino guys don’t, though~

**Zen:** _shut up._

**MC:** He’s still seriously traumatized by what happened. We have to take steps to help him recover along with me. He had a nightmare last night of the day I was hurt...I was so worried about him.

**Jaehee:** I have heard that traumatic experiences are often re-lived in the subconscious. Mr. Han was honestly quite terrified for your wellbeing when he first received word, after all.

**Yoosung:** Poor Jumin… I hope he gets better soon, too. 

**MC:** He suggested we both take the week off so he can “recover” with me

**Jaehee:** NO

**MC:** but I told him it’d be best if it were just a couple days for him, instead. He’s already missed so much work, and I’d hate to burden you more, Jaehee.

...Especially with that response

**Jaehee:** ;;

**707:** LOLOLOLOL

**Zen:** I don’t think I’ve ever seen you say something like that before, Jaehee

**Jaehee:** ;;;

**Yoosung:** You must be really overwhelmed with work to shout “NO” in chat! Haha

**Jaehee:** oh god, I’m so embarrassed  
Seven, please install the delete chat feature as soon as possible.

**707:** lolol you got it! Right after I screenshot this-

**Jaehee:** ;;;;;;;;;;;;

**MC:** come on now// Jaehee’s been under a lot of stress since she went back to work, even after the concussion. Be a little more understanding, guys

**Zen:** You’re right. After all, she’s worked to the bone already as it is. Poor thing.

**Jaehee:** Thank you for being understanding, Zen. But let’s change the subject, please ;;

**Yoosung:** I got it! So MC, when do you leave, today? Can we come by Jumin’s flat and visit?

**MC:** mm...I should be home around 11:00, but...I don’t think visiting would be a great idea, at least, not today.

**Yoosung:** why not? ;;

**MC:** I think Jumin and I just need some time to settle down and readjust. He needs to get past his trauma and I need to get past mine. Besides, I think some alone time together would do him some good.

**707:** Oooh~ alone time? Are you sure that’s a good idea? Getting so ooh la la after such a short time~~ you’re so daring~~~

**MC:** > >

**Jaehee:** V if you’re reading this please install the block-user-from-chat feature immediately.

**707:** aaaaah! no!!! I’m sorry!!!!!!

**MC:** lolol you guys. I’ve missed chatting with you

**Zen:** We’ve missed you too, MC. Don’t make us wait too long to visit, okay? Because I’m definitely going to come by after a few days whether you or Jumin like it or not! Even if Jumin doesn’t want visitors.

**Yoosung:** Especially* since Jumin doesn’t want visitors.

**Zen:** Did you seriously just correct my grammar

**Yoosung:** I mean you were wrong! I've been taking this writing class that talks all about sentence structure-

**Zen:** V if you’re reading this please install the

**Yoosung:** OMG

You laughed to yourself as you watched the chat implode on itself. It was refreshing to speak with the group again, and you were so thankful that they were looking out for you. That, and you were particularly excited this morning.

After all, you were finally going home.

The doctors had prescribed a pain medication that would help ease the discomfort in the area of the bullet wound. You would have a notable scar for a while, but it was mostly healed despite that. You were sure Jumin would be happy to arrange a surgery or other remedy to make the scar disappear, anyways.

When you last peeked at it, it was quite large, and a discolored bruise mottled the skin around it. He wouldn’t be happy about the scar, that much was certain.

Jumin didn’t act too upset however, as he seemed just as antsy to extract you from the hospital as you were. He practically burst into the room at 6:00 a.m. sharp, and before you could blink you were wrapped in an embrace and peppered with kisses.

V was quick to leave the two of you be when Jumin returned.

Your husband sat on the bed beside you, waiting patiently for the doctors to return with the wheelchair and discharge papers. His arm was around your shoulders, holding you close as he twirled a lock of your hair around his fingers.

He lazily watched the chatroom as well, though he was more interested in your reactions to the RFA’s ridiculous antics.

“That Saeyoung...he’s always getting himself into way more trouble than he should.” You giggled. Jumin smiled, a chaste kiss planted on your temple.

“That is his nature, unfortunately. Perhaps he should see a behavioral psychologist to help him change his behavior.”

“I don’t know if a behavioral psychologist is what he needs. Maybe just a couple lessons on etiquette.”

“That can be arranged.” Jumin replied coolly. “Though he is not entirely wrong.”

“No? What about, exactly?” You tilted your head curiously, having a fairly decent idea of what he was thinking.

“Well...I suppose you know what it is, so I won’t grace you with a response. Besides, it may not be entirely appropriate for me to talk about it here. It is a hospital, after all.”

“Oh, sure. _Now_ you care about public decency.”

“If you prefer I don’t, I can change that.” Jumin challenged. You rolled your eyes and nudged his shoulder, the man truly testing your limits.

“Excuse me, you two?” V opened the door, a pair of nurses with a wheelchair behind him, “Are you ready to leave?”

“Yes, of course.” Jumin rose quickly, his hand lingering in yours before he slipped away to retrieve your waiting transportation. 

V and Jumin helped you into the wheelchair, the nurses giving your husband a number of guidelines and tips for once you returned home. You weren’t to move around excessively, and would need to be under constant surveillance for the first couple of days.

Jumin had already made all the necessary arrangements, agreeing to stay home with you for a maximum of three days so that Jaehee wouldn’t suffer too much and you would be safe under his care.

He had tried to bargain for more, but you had to be strict with him (even when he gave you the unbelievably hard-to-turn-down puppy eyes. You didn’t even realize he had it in him to do that).

“Easy, now…” Jumin helped you up, easing you into the car waiting just outside. Driver Kim looked truly relieved to see you, welcoming you back happily. Perhaps it was because he wouldn’t have to worry about anymore traffic laws being completely ignored.

Jumin was quick to cross the other side and took his seat beside you, his hand not once leaving yours from the moment you were in the car to the moment you went home.

When you finally got home you nearly cried. Jumin guided you to the elevator, hand pressed reassuringly to your shoulder. He was just as happy as you were to finally be back in the flat. He held open the door, and Elizabeth the 3rd yowled at both of you the instant you went in.

“Looks like someone’s not happy she was left behind.” You giggled as the cat jumped into your lap, her eyes angry but her purrs plenty content. “Hello, Elizabeth. Did you miss us?”

“I’m sure she did. I will have to prepare her favorite treats as an apology. We were away from her far too long, it seems.” Jumin said, but instead of heading into the kitchen, he continued into your bedroom.

“You’re not going to get it now? She’ll get even more impatient, you know.” You mused, which elicited a small smile from your husband.

“Yes, but there is something I would rather do, first...that I _need_ to do, actually.” Jumin’s response left you puzzled, if only for a moment.

In the next, he stopped the wheelchair and came around, gently lifting you into his arms. You blushed at the sudden contact, staring up at him curiously. He carried you to the bed without a word, carefully lowering you down onto the duvet as if you were made of glass.

You watched him, silent as he laid down beside you. For a moment, neither of you spoke. You simply looked at each other. You saw the storm of emotions that still raged in Jumin’s eyes.

But above all the conflict he had, you saw unwavering love.

“MC.”

You hummed when he murmured your name. Jumin brushed his fingers along the side of your face, cupping your cheek with a tender touch.

A kiss was placed on your forehead, and then your nose. He shifted so that he held you beneath him, though he didn’t dare lower his weight upon you.

You barely even noticed his hands lifting your shirt, if only slightly, until he uncovered the scar on your side. The bruise that blossomed over your skin captured his focus. You waited as he stared, expecting him to say anything. 

Instead, he shook his head. A featherlight kiss touched the scar; one that trembled. 

“It’ll heal.” You whispered, carding your fingers through his hair soothingly. 

“I know.” He sighed, lowering your top once more so that he returned to your side. “I just wish...I wish it never had to in the first place. I am so sorry that I couldn’t protect you.”

“Don’t be.” You smiled at him, “It was out of your control. I’m just glad you were there for me after everything happened.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to leave your side again, now.” Jumin muttered more to himself than anyone, but you shook your head, fingers falling to stroke his cheek.

“If only you could. But you know Jaehee would fall to pieces if you never went back to work.”

“Perhaps you could come along with me from now on. Spend your afternoons in the office with me. It would be an interesting experience, wouldn’t you say?”

“I don’t know. People might start talking if I spent that much time in your office every day.” You joked. “Maybe we could find a compromise, instead...though we can think about all that, later. Why don’t we just enjoy being back home, for now?”

Jumin nodded quietly, and drew his arms around you. He pulled you into a warm embrace, your frame engulfed in his larger one.

He buried his face in your hair, and held you close as he drank in your calming scent. To think you could very well have not made it home...it made his heart twist so painfully.

Yet as he cradled you against his chest, his heart was at ease. It felt as if he had weathered a great storm from within, and now he had survived to the calm that followed.

There was no ominous feeling. Only a warmth that covered him head to toe, a gentle confidence that you would not be in such a danger, again. Not if he could help it.

Sleepy promises were made as you held each other. Jumin promised he would put more effort into keeping his weaknesses in check. You would do what you could to help; whether that was calling him every 45 minutes to an hour, and/or dropping by for lunch every other day in his office.

The terms were agreed upon with a tender kiss, exhaustion from the events past finally lulling you both into a much deserved sleep.

Your dreams were peaceful, that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story ends! lolol  
> I really wanted to just write some happy ending goodness for my boi ok  
> I mean I could've gone the predictable "he's completely relapsed oh no" but I really just don't believe he'd completely fall back, especially not with you to keep him in line ;D
> 
> That, and I really wanted to finish this series up so I could move onto other things!  
> Like some V stuff and some BNHA stuff...andmoreFrederickstuffwhoarewekiddinglololol
> 
> Thank you for reading this story!! I hope you enjoyed it to the end! I appreciate all your support and sweetness!


End file.
